wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Tak
''' Tak '''was a little rat who helped Eliza to find the Bangaboo in The Great Bangaboo. Plot Eliza first finds Tak when he was reaching into a trash can. Eliza wanted to talk to him when she was unable to talk to any people since none of them speak English. However, when Eliza walks up to Tak, he quickly runs off and Eliza and Darwin give chase. Eliza and Darwin find Tak at another trash can eating thrown out food. When Eliza and Darwin walk up to him, Eliza introduces herself to him. Tak first freaks out finding a talk person, but Eliza tells him it's okay. Tak first tells Eliza to leave him alone, but Eliza offers him some of her oatmeal cookies, which Tak loves to have. Tak introduces himself to Eliza and asks her what could he do for her. Eliza tells Tak about the Bangaboo, who Tak tells her that he was in his garbage a bunch of times. Eliza tells Tak she wants to see the Bangaboo, so Tak tells her it would be arranged for some of her cookies, so Eliza gives Tak some of them, half for now, and half for later. After having one of the oatmeal cookies, Tak decides to lead Eliza to the Bangaboo. First, Tak tells Eliza they would need help, so he leads her and Darwin to a friend of his. On the way, Eliza tells Tak that she found out the Bangaboo could can talk to animals just like she can, so she's probably not the only one. Tak leads Eliza and Darwin to his friend, a dog named Bone, with three legs and a wooden one. Tak introduces Eliza and Darwin to Bone who is a security expert. Tak also tells Eliza they have to look to Sheeba, as she keeps her eye on things, and who is Princess of the City. So Tak and Bone lead Eliza and Darwin to her. Tak and Bone lead Eliza and Darwin to Hotel Sambas where Sheeba calls her Palace, Tak also explains rats come from all over to eat the hotel's garbage. After Eliza helps Sheeba the cat out of the hotel, Tak tells Sheeba Eliza can talk to animals, which she noticed. Sheeba at first refuses to help Eliza and she, Tak and Bone head off. But after Eliza shows Sheeba the picture of her on the magazine, she decides to help her see the Bangaboo. So Eliza, Darwin, Tak, Bone and Sheeba head off to find him. At the fence, Tak squeezes under to see if the coast is clear, only to notice they're were five men guarding the door. Bone says he can deal with two or three men but not five. Eliza then hears the show starting. However, after Tak knocks over a trash can, Eliza gets an idea. Using a tube of toothpaste, she pastes it onto Bone's lips and opens the door and Bone runs in growling and bark like crazy at the men while Eliza did fake screaming to scare the men away. Eliza, Darwin, Tak and Sheeba then run up to the door, and Eliza gives Tak the rest of her oatmeal cookies, which Tak takes with him. Tak and Sheeba then leave wishing Eliza good luck into finding the Bangaboo, and Eliza and Darwin go inside to find him. After Eliza disappointingly finds out the Bangaboo can't really talk to animals after having her talk with him, Eliza notices Donnie being kidnapped by Kip O'Donnell and Neil Beiderman. When Neil tackled her when she tried to save Donnie, Tak, Bone and Sheeba came to save her. Tak went into Neil's clothes while Bone bit Neil on his bottom and Sheeba attacked him on his face. As Tak and his friends attacked Neil, he ran into the building onto the stage in front of Donnie and the audience. Neil then runs into the curtain which caused it to fall and scare the audience away. This cuased Eliza and Darwin to rescue Donnie. Tak and his friends then chase Kip and Neil away. Eliza thanks Tak, Bone and Sheeba and Tak explains he and his friends always got to stick together. Eliza also tells Tak and his friends what the Bangaboo told her, "That everybody's different.", and Tak says he is the fattest rat in the city. Tak and his friends then say good bye to Eliza and Sheeba tells Eliza to come again some time, and she thinks she fits in just fine and they leave. Nigel and Marianne then show up and Marianne tells Eliza she just saw a rat and says Eliza has to be careful that their not in the wild and these animals are different, which Eliza knows. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Males Category:Heroes